


It feels good to know that you’re useful - Harvey Fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [13]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: A fanmix for big dreams, bigger fears & for finding the courage to love and fly and continue every day
Series: My fanmixes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	1. Side A

**Author's Note:**

> Tiffany sat on a stump and cried a bit, because it needed to be done. Then she went and milked the goats, because someone had to do that, too.-Terry Pratchett, Wintersmith

****

Tracklist

 **Aimee Mann** \- [31 Today](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkqOcADEZSxI&t=M2I3NmRhMzFkMzhmNGQyZjQ0MDk0NGVjOGZiOTM5ZWExOGJlMTYxOSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) (2007) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAimee-mann-31-today-lyrics&t=NjY3OTRkMWZhYzM1M2QyMDY0M2NmMjU4MWU4N2Q2M2IyNzUxNjFhOSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Alela Diane** \- [Albatross](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Df5GQ7X-tI1g&t=ZmI3OTgxZGEyNWIwMDY0MTc2ZDRlNGNiZmM2ZmYyZmRlZDAxOGRhMixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAlela-diane-albatross-lyrics&t=Y2QzZDcxZWFmMjgyMThhOTk4NzVhMmU0MjY4NjQzNmY4MmUyNmQ4NyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Angus and Julia Stone** \- [paper aeroplane](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FLy0fz0T_lQE%3Ft%3D79&t=MDhiYWVkOTJjNTdmZjU5ODg1NGJkODdjZTc1OTlkOWE2MWU3N2ZkOSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAngus-and-julia-stone-paper-aeroplane-lyrics&t=MjI2NmQ3Mzg3ODg3MGViY2I1MDI0ODczMjVkMDYxOGRkMDljYWI5YSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Arcade Fire** \- [No Cars Go](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FP77GfpzqDvQ&t=ZWUwYjRjYjdlYjkxMGUwYWIzMzA3ZmQwM2Y0MjUxZjA4NzNlMDUwOCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FArcade-fire-no-cars-go-lyrics&t=NDk5NmZhOGUxM2Q0MTFiNzg1Zjk4N2IzYjY1MDIwN2I2MzRjMTU0MixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Audrey Hepburn** \- [Moon River](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQEdPe1SxitI&t=OGRlYWI5Y2U0NTFiOWZiNzIyNzQwZDQxZWQ5YjM1YmU3MWQ3MWIzOCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAudrey-hepburn-moon-river-lyrics&t=MDNhNWFkZTVkOWY5MDY2NjVhZDgwOGMxYWQ5YTg3YTdhZjM4YTZjMCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Bambie** – [Little April Shower](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dsaa98l0yDYQ&t=M2ZhNzRkZmU0OGI5ZjFhZmU3ZTYzNTdiNzBlYmM0YmE5MmQ3ODczOSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FWalt-disney-records-little-april-shower-lyrics&t=ZjVjOWMxNDlkZTFjODQ1NDkyNjhhZjgxNWI4MDkxNWNlMmVkZDFhZSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Borns** \- [seeing stars ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FJ2GOGwB4QYU%3Ft%3D75&t=NzNlYzJkYWE5MjI4ZDE2N2VkNDc0OGY5NjY2MDhiMjI2ODliZTBjYyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBrns-seeing-stars-lyrics&t=NmRmZDQ2NTYyMTJlYWYzNGJhODg4NWZhYWUxZjRlNTM0NGUwOGQ3YyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**The Box Tops** \- [The Letter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FHIWY8UyW9bw&t=YzJjNGE2YjkzOWUyYjRjNWU2OGRlZDMzNjM5MTk3ZWViMzZjZDdhYixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-box-tops-the-letter-lyrics&t=Zjk2ZmQ2NjE4YzdkMzQ0NGRmNjZlMTVmYTU3YjFjMjAzYWE3YWMxZCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Cinderella** – [so this is love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0C-pbKVuS70&t=NGExYWM2YjVlNjdmMWViMzBmYWUzODEyOGUyNzhhNzA1YWUxNTBjNixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FWalt-disney-records-so-this-is-love-lyrics&t=ZThkYWY5OWQ3OWJkYWNmYmVmYWZiNTk3MDU1ZmMxNzg0ZTNiOGZlZCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Cinderella** \- [when you wish upon a star](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fvy0HRCcLGLM&t=NjkwMDg3ZTY3OGYyMzQ5MmMzZGU1NTgzOWQ3YjZhYjMwYzJlNGMwMyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCliff-edwards-when-you-wish-upon-a-star-lyrics&t=NTI2MWU1MmRmYmEzY2UzN2RkMjBlMGIxYTY0NzgzODE5MzMzMjdlNixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Corb Lund** \- [She Won’t Come to Me](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBQaUs5J2wdI&t=YzNiYzk1NGU2YThiOTQ0YWJhNWE5NzBkNjNlYzk3ZDk1NTA2MDI0YixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) (2002) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.cowboylyrics.com%2Ftabs%2Fcorb-lund-band%2Fshe-wont-come-to-me-20483.html&t=NTFhOTkzOTVhYTMwMDQyNjQyNzllNWUzZmJkODkwODhkODY2Zjc5NyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Crazy Ex Girlfriend** \- [Anti-Depressants Are So Not A Big Deal ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FOG6HZMMDEYA&t=YmE2NTk1YWVmMjExNGU3MzhhZGE2NDI5Y2FhY2JjYThhNDRiN2E2YyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCrazy-ex-girlfriend-cast-anti-depressants-are-so-not-a-big-deal-lyrics&t=OWY1OTczNDk0NmRjNTVhYWRhNzg2Yjk1ODc1MDM5MTAxYzg2YTgyNSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Daniele Luppi and Parquet Vourts** \- [Soul and Cigarette](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FmLa5n3frfR4%3Ft%3D1&t=NTBiZjQ3ZmY3NmZmYjk2ZjY3YTAyMWJiMGMwZTY2MGI2OWNkODU4OCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDaniele-luppi-and-parquet-courts-soul-and-cigarette-lyrics&t=MGYzMmEzOGNhOWE3OTc2NjI5NGZjNmMyMDU4ZjA2ZmE1ZjAzMTQ0ZCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**The Decemberists** \- [Here I Dreamt I Was An Architect ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSy0NySwzDzY&t=ZWQ4MmE5NDM0N2ViNWNiZDQ1NzQ0N2E1MTIxMjU3YmU2YzUxYTE5MyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-decemberists-here-i-dreamt-i-was-an-architect-lyrics&t=ZDgyNzFkMDJjMDI1ODc3Zjc1OWYxNjdkODIyNzQ0YjdiZWMzZjkzYixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Ella Fitzgerald** – [It´s only a paper moon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FgapCK5_rMuY&t=ZGQ2YzU0ZTA3YjJkMzAxMWZjY2FjNmE3ZmIyMGVhZDViMjJlOGU0MSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FElla-fitzgerald-its-only-a-paper-moon-lyrics&t=NzY5OGVmOTc4ZGZmMjI3YmEyNWE4NmI4NTZmZWJhYjllZTMwOTViNixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Ella Fitzgerald** – [Summertime](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6pdyiK5kziw&t=YzJjNWMxY2ZhMTE0YzYxMGVlN2YzNTRlMTk1NTlmNmY5YmJlMTkyZCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FElla-fitzgerald-summertime-lyrics&t=OGNiOWUyNThiYmVjMWU0MGI5ZmNjYTBlNTA5NjZiM2MyNGEyNzE3NyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Etta James** – [At las](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F_Q2rZb7E0EY&t=ZWQ2YmQ0NmRlZjcwMzE2Yjc1MmJmMTU1MTliOTkyN2YyYzkxOTU5MyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0)t ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FEtta-james-at-last-lyrics&t=MmM1NjY1MDljOTk5YTYyMzUxMmFmZmE5OGY5ZDA3NDFiZWM2NGRlZSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**The Five Stairsteps** \- [Ooh Child](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Ddguz0IsCuKU&t=NjkyMWQyNzUxYTlmNjA0MTk1YTM5ZDAwM2Q3YWQ3NzMzMmEyNTNlMSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFive-stairsteps-ooh-child-lyrics&t=MDQwMGZhNjgyMzY3N2NlMTU3ZDczNGU5OGM4ZmNkNTNiNzNiMDQzMixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Frank Sinatra** \- [Strangers In the Night](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnHuko5BCFzA&t=NTMwNWE2Y2I5OGQwYTJiNThkZTlkMDI5NTkwY2IzYTRlYTU2MmQwOCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFrank-sinatra-strangers-in-the-night-lyrics&t=OTdlZmNlMmFhZDdiNWY0ODU2ZmI2YTg5ZmVlOWI4MDZlM2NmZTllZCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Immaculate Machine** \- [C'mon Sea Legs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdyeghRe92Kg&t=M2RmMjFhNTlmNWExZGNjZmY0ODYxYjZjYWJjMThkYzc2NWQ1NDk5MSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FImmaculate-machine-cmon-sea-legs-lyrics&t=NTQ5YjMwZDVmN2M5ZWNjYmVkYzdmZWZjNDAxOTJmYjc3OTA2OGEwNCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Indigo Girls** – [Galileo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FWA0jsb2yhW4&t=N2UwNTgyODRlNDg5YmQ1NWUwYTU5ODljNmEwNTU2NTYyYjgxYzYxYixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FIndigo-girls-galileo-lyrics&t=MmMyNGJiMjllY2U5NGI4OGRlYzY2OTE4NDc0ZGI0ZjNjOWQyMzcyYyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Josh Ritter** – [Man burning](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FluEvx-1t6Tc&t=MmEzZjQwZjhlYzU4YjIwYjhjZjE4NDhkZDE2YTdiZmQ4ZGZhMzgwYSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJosh-ritter-man-burning-lyrics&t=MzZkZmU2NjIxYjg0ODc0MjkxYzdiNTRhODY4YzAyOThmN2IyNjVmOCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Judy Garland** – [over the rainbow](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F4Xw36T_PfJU&t=ZDU0ODQzN2I5ZjhhODk3YmI1NGEyM2QyYWFkMjI5YWYxNGRmMmJmMyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJudy-garland-over-the-rainbow-lyrics&t=OTZmOThmMmI0ZWQ2ZDc3ZGRmNjVhZWJhNjJkZWM2MmFhMGFkZWM3NSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**The Lumineers** \- [Flowers In Your Hair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FQXIvrH8zj2c&t=MzdjYzQ5N2JjN2RlNGNhYTg5MWQxNjliMzExYWI1Njg4NjFhMTBhMCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-lumineers-flowers-in-your-hair-lyrics&t=ODY3NTk3MTMzMjNiY2VjY2RmYjhkZDA1YzZlODdkMWIyMDI0NzE3ZixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**The Magnetic Fields** \- [book of love ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FjkjXr9SrzQE&t=NWYzNDRmMjA1NmY1NWJlNWVkYzdhMjFmM2FjZTc5MDU2NmY1MjRhNixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-magnetic-fields-the-book-of-love-lyrics&t=MDZhYjBiZGIwMzY5YTgwODM1NWVmZGZmNTdjYmNmNWYxMTMyMGZkMSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**The Magic Lantern** \- [Albatross ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnIJrtzZru5E&t=ZWJjNWJjZmNjZTUwMjc3ZGM2NmY2MGI2NjAwNmMwZTFmZTM1YTI2NCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-magic-lantern-albatross-lyrics&t=ZDM0MGJlNTNmMjU4MzU2YjNkYjE4MDliYzVlMzQyYTNlZjc3N2NiOCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Owl City** \- [hot air ballon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBRwBa4ahWqM&t=OTJjMDExNTI5OWE0NGI3ZjU4NGNjYmJiNzQyMzNmMWRmN2QwYWU1OCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FOwl-city-hot-air-balloon-lyrics&t=ZWUxMWI2ODUwNzk3MjdmNDBkOWE4Njg5NmNkMWI4MDBmZTdmMmRjMCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Owl City** \- [sky diver](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FkXRBUgZBpLM%3Ft%3D66&t=ZWFjOTljNWM3ZmQ3ODBlNDZlYjE4MWQ2NDU1YTc1YmU3MmM5MTRkNyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) (not on spotify) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FOwl-city-sky-diver-lyrics&t=Nzg0OGQyMTY2MDU5YTdlY2Y2ODRhZDE3NmM5OTExNGFhMTM5MDkwYSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Pile** \- [Making Eyes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLTxLkITFur0&t=NGZjY2JmMTc1MjAxZGUyZjk4ZTY4M2ZlMDFkYTFmYWIzMmMxNzY2NyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FPile-making-eyes-lyrics&t=YjU0NGJhZDAxMDlkZmZkNzA0YWQwYzhjMDhmMmE3YTgxY2Q4NWVjYixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Rufus Wainwright** \- [cigarettes and chocolate milk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNAm6l5sdJiA&t=MGUyYTlmNDBlMGU0ZWE1YmM3YzEzNDUxMDlkNTYzNjQyNmMzYjgyOSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRufus-wainwright-cigarettes-and-chocolate-milk-lyrics&t=OWQwZmFjNzMyNWIxMzE2Mjk3ODBlZjY3MzcxZjlkYTk0OGQ1NjdlYyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Sarah Vaughan** – [black coffee](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FCRyN9wQ1taY&t=MDc2ZWFiM2QyYjc1ODgyMTY1OGNlY2NlMGQzYzM5OTBjYWViNDI2ZCxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSarah-vaughan-black-coffee-lyrics&t=YThmODMxMzg1ZmFhOTk4NWI5NmUwNGEzYmE1NjQ4NTE4ZjE1YzExYixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Stars** \- [14 Forever ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnkkDUco_-MA&t=YzU2ZmI2NjRhNzIwNzRjODdiNmE4YTZmMmE3NWMxMGYwYTQzZDZlYyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FStars-14-forever-lyrics&t=ZTUyYzk5ODk2NDI5NmUyMDVjNWJkYWY3YjgwNWFiZDU2NTlkNDNmZixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Vampire Weekend** \- [Diplomat’s Son](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5KpjR4iurWw&t=NmU3NWEyNjFjM2Q3MzU5OGY3ZTQyOTBlMDYwYzg1NjI1NDdhZDU2YyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FVampire-weekend-diplomats-son-lyrics&t=NzQyOThhNmEyZjZmNWE2ODNkYjY2YzM0ZWMwYjc0YWIzN2U1MDQ1MSxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))  
**Wild beasts** – [albatross ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FqUJYqhKZrwA&t=MDYzOGJjY2FmOGEyOThmZjMwNGExMjY3ZDgxOTIzYzkwZmQ5NGExMixHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FWild-beasts-albatross-lyrics&t=N2IzZTg5ZTRmMjNhNWEzNDM4ZDE5NmFkNGY3NjAwMTAwYjVkMGQwYyxHdW9odndiNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622349425518477312%2Ftrack-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to&m=0))

picture credit: [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FDuBNA1QMpPA&t=YTgyNjIzYWI1ZTJiNzgxNTY0MDE2MjUzZjQ0Nzk2ZWYwZjJmYTg1OCxEek02d0xmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622341637312528384%2Fharvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to-know-that-youre&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FT3mKJXfdims&t=MjNhNzVkOGE1MTNiY2ZkZGJmNjFhYzI0ZTk0OWM4ZWE1ZWVjODljZSxEek02d0xmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622341637312528384%2Fharvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to-know-that-youre&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FcEzMOp5FtV4&t=ODc2MWMzNGNiOGVlYjFmZmM5NTQ5YWFkNzU4MGYyNjQyM2E0ZTZmZCxEek02d0xmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622341637312528384%2Fharvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to-know-that-youre&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Flibrary.si.edu%2Fdigital-library%2Fbook%2Fcomejosephinemy00fisha&t=MDg2MjhhMTljNjg1YWQwZTFkYzMxYjBiN2JhM2Q5NjNjOGE5ODAzZCxEek02d0xmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622341637312528384%2Fharvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to-know-that-youre&m=0)

Tracklist _[here](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/622349425518477312/track-list-for-harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to)_ / tumblr link [here](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/622355334974128128/harvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to-know-that-youre) / Spotify [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=denied%3Aspotify%3Aplaylist%3A30DGEwaxcGJhytcinLOI7d&t=YzRjYzhhZmNjYTgzYWYzNWI5ZmFhNDA1OTc3NzdjZWIxZmMzYTZjYixEek02d0xmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622341637312528384%2Fharvey-fanmix-it-feels-good-to-know-that-youre&m=0)


	2. Side B

Tracklist

**Blue Planet 2** \- [Albatross Flight ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2ZoJlpM-xM)  
**Detective Conan** \- [Main Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rhrfm13l6mE)  
**Eureka seveN** \- [Renton Thurston](https://youtu.be/xDK2Vq4Atbw) (not on spotify)   
**Eragon** \- [Eragon](https://youtu.be/u6qPMjVrtuM)  
**Glenn Miller** \- [In The Mood](https://youtu.be/_CI-0E_jses)  
**Harvest Moon Back to Nature** \- [winter theme](https://youtu.be/tQpbXAmRMqA)  
**How To Train Your Dragon** \- John Powell - [Romantic Flight ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJR8tuO-mIU)  
**i salonisti** \- [wedding dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-8gqWEEIR8)  
**Little Women** \- Alexandre Desplat - [The Beach](https://youtu.be/TgGTYsfOyPQ)  
**Little Women** \- Alexandre Desplat - [Christmas Morning](https://youtu.be/MiIBXtn_BdM?)  
**Ni no Kuni II** \- [The Boundless Skies](https://youtu.be/wt6BtDJ2FJs) (not on spotify)  
**Paul Desmond** \- [polka dots and moonbeams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wk5BZqODpB8)  
**Penguin Cafe Orchestra** \- [Swing the cat](https://youtu.be/vwW7hNUXXrs?t=57)  
**Porco Rosso** \- [The Bygone Days](https://youtu.be/Htq2EUgcrKE)  
**Wayne Shorter** \- [The Albatross ](https://youtu.be/w6M14OkiSSc?t=79)  
**Whisper of the heart** \- Yuji Nomi - [a hilly town](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iiil491G9XU)  
**The Wind Rises Soundtrack** \- Joe Hisaishi - [A Journey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYNvTX_ioYo)

picture credit: [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FIo7glxv7wpI&t=MjdkZTQ3YTJjN2IzZWU3YmYyNmMxNmZkYjZhNDYxYTM3MDgxY2E3MCxTcUlXaXRUYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622341664071090176%2Fharvey-fanmix-it-s-nice-to-be-needed-a-fanmix&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2F0ASU0LSWp6g&t=NTVlZTBiNzllYmMyN2NmNzE4YWUyMTJkZTBkYjY2NzE1NmUwOTFiOCxTcUlXaXRUYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622341664071090176%2Fharvey-fanmix-it-s-nice-to-be-needed-a-fanmix&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2Fkx1s3LYoJ9w&t=Yjg4YmQxZmNlZjA5YTM4N2NiMjhkODI2NzNjNjQ5ZDkxN2IzMmRjNyxTcUlXaXRUYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622341664071090176%2Fharvey-fanmix-it-s-nice-to-be-needed-a-fanmix&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FZHys6xN7sUE&t=YjU0NGY2MzRhMTdjODY2ZGJiMGI0NGRjNzJkMjQyNGI5MmI0Y2ZlOCxTcUlXaXRUYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F622341664071090176%2Fharvey-fanmix-it-s-nice-to-be-needed-a-fanmix&m=0)

[tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/622357361783422976/harvey-fanmix-it-s-nice-to-be-needed-a-fanmix) / spotify link


End file.
